


all that really counts is how you live today

by thegirlofsmarts



Series: widojest week 2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, honestly sometimes i write this and wonder if this is what active sinning feels like, it gets like. a little close to more steamy matters BUT IT DOESNT it doesnt we're cool, no plot really just a lot of fluff and cuteness, steamy matters got a liiiiitle out of hand, the mighty nein are there in passing and mostly just in mention, there's a lot of kissing in this, very light drug mention i think? just some hallucinogenic fruit shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlofsmarts/pseuds/thegirlofsmarts
Summary: Leomund’s Tiny Hut has some fun capabilities as being an impenetrable dome when you consider the fact that all you want to do is get away and kiss. It doesn't help when they also need to be quiet when they want to be anything but.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: widojest week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	all that really counts is how you live today

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: spells  
> title: it’s tough to be a dreamer - felix hagan & the family

“Shhh, we can’t let them know we’re in here!” Caleb had to admit, he didn’t really care about that, but he complied and kept his mouth shut, curving his arms around Jester’s waist and resting his face against her neck, her hair that she’s taken to growing long tickling his face.

“You’re the one making all the noise,” he mumbled quietly against her skin and he felt her shiver at it and had to fight off the growing smirk. The ground was a little uncomfortable with the dirt and rocks and whatnot other than the one lonesome patch of soft grass they found and were currently sitting on, but the atmosphere was pleasantly warm, as the inside of _Leomund’s Tiny Hut_ typically was. “Besides, you’re _also_ the one who suggested sneaking away from the group while they were off tripping balls on the hallucinogenic fruit.”

“ _Yeah_ , but I didn’t realize you’d make the hut so close to camp,” she hissed, giving in and leaning backwards into him, resting her hands over his own. “What if someone comes over and catches us being unprofessional?”

There was a silence— erring more on disbelief and incredulousness on Caleb’s end if anything as he tried to wrap his head around her words. “ _Ja_ , okay, one: how is being caught _unprofessional_ your most worrying thought when they’re literally getting high in an open clearing, and two: they can’t get in anyways.”

“And all this time you just decided not to tell me?” Jester exclaimed, remembering to keep her voice relatively low at the last moment, which elicited a grin from him as she turned her body to stare at him with a pout. “I was over here worrying about being caught half undressed with you by Veth barrelling in unannounced!”

“I’d still keep your voice down, _mein liebchen_ ,” he warned before pressing a chaste kiss to the side of her face, and muttered against the blue freckled skin of her cheek: “The dome is not soundproof.”

“A fucking tragedy,” she discontentedly mused, arching her face to give Caleb more access to kiss her, an opportunity he gladly took as he softly kissed to her jaw. “Finally get away and can’t even make any noise.”

“Apologies, _liebhaberin_ ,” he mumbled, pausing with his mouth over the arch of her collarbone, and his warm breath over her typically cold skin made her shiver. “I’ll keep it in mind next time our friends decide to get high and the world isn’t in immediate danger.”

He pressed his face into her and she felt the teasing smile spread across his face, her hands going to thread themselves in his hair that seemed impossibly soft under her touch, barely a knot catching against her fingers as she lightly massaged his scalp just for something to do, and she felt him muffle a moan against her shoulder and flashed a smug smile to no one in particular. “I’m glad you agree that there’s at least going to be a next time.”

“Wasn’t like I was about to object to you,” he conceded, feeling his hair coming undone in the hair tie it was previously in, now lost to the confines of the grass. _A small price to pay_ , he thought to himself, _for whatever feeling he was feeling from Jester’s hands in his hair_. “You’re hard to say no to, yanno?”

“It should be near impossible, really,” she argued, beginning to braid his hair in tiny sections like she did all those months ago— or years? It was getting a little harder to tell lately. “You calling it _hard_ only means I’ve been going way too soft on you.”

“Sounds like a tragedy,” he noted, reflecting her words from earlier, her fingers lightly tracing over her diamond dust tattoo, carefully and slowly ghosting each swirl and careful filigree that sparkled in the dying light of the sun. It was wondrous and mesmerizing to watch it catch the light, but it paled in comparison to how Jester pressed her face to the crook of his neck to muffle a sound as he traced over sensitive skin. “Finding it a little hard to not make a noise, _Schatz_?”

He sounded smug and also a little surprised at her reaction, and Jester just muttered a ‘fuck you’ before pressing a hurried kiss over his mouth, his lips giving way immediately, moaning into his mouth when his touch stuttered at the hasty kiss, rubbing roughly against her shoulder for just a moment. Her hands abandoned the braids and rethreaded themselves in his hair against the half-formed braids, his hair tugging slightly in a way that made him arch slightly into her, so— experimentally— she tugged at his hair again a little harder and a little more deliberately and _gods_ , the noise he made into her mouth sounded like fucking music to her ears— as sweet as sin. “Are _you_ finding it a little hard to not make a noise now, _meine liebling_? _Bist du bereit nachzugeben_?”

“Where’d you learn that?” he asked in a gravelly voice in one quick breath before he went back to kissing her, his voice so close to a groan that made him all the more enticing. She gave him a hard, long kiss before pulling away slightly to reply, her breath hot on his face.

“Where else? I pick up a few things sometimes, y’know?” There was just a small moment in between where his piercing blue eyes looked at her with a sort of awe, darkened in a way that made her delighted, before he kissed her again, a little more forceful, but Jester let him, pulling him by the lapels of his coat as her back hit the ground. She giggled a little, and asked: “Why, was my Zemnian, like, _super_ bad? Did I say something really offensive like ‘I hope your cat dies?’”

“ _Nein_ , it was really good— that’s why it was so fucking hot,” he muttered, almost embarrassed in admitting it as he positioned his leg to the side of her as to not completely crush her under whatever weight he had. She gave a wicked grin and kissed him again, letting her fangs nip at his opening of his mouth lightly and he whispered: “I’d submit to you. I could never say no to you.”

“Would you say it was near impossible?” she teased and was a little surprised to see fondness and affection and a genuity she wasn’t entirely expecting in his expression. She splayed her fingers across his chest, coming over his shoulders and down his arms until he shrugged the coat off, and she was happy to see more of him that wasn’t obstructed by the coat, no matter how pretty it was.

“ _Ja_ , I would,” he whispered, dipping his head to her clavicle where the hands of the Traveller laid encrusted in diamond dust and laying his mouth against it. “I would do anything for you, Jester.”

She made a noise in her throat, mostly because the way he said her name just now in contrast to the countless other nicknames he had praised her with was making her feel hot and heavy but also his mouth was on some sensitive skin and she felt like she was being lit on fire, so she tugged— as gently as one could when overcome with desire— him to her mouth with her hands tangled in his hair. It was a little clumsy in how their mouths caught each other, but she just wanted more of him right now—

A very loud pounding came at the surface of the dome and they startled apart, labored breathing and with heavy flushes as they stared at the pink-faced form of Yasha, looking away despite the fact she couldn’t see them— and somehow that made it more embarrassing. “Hey guys, we’ve got a situation. I’m pretty sure Beau just accidentally started a fight with a giant bugbear and everyone else is still, um, y’know, _tripping on the fruit_ , so we’re not sure what to do.”

“We’ll be right out, Yasha!” Jester exclaimed, her voice strained and labored in an attempt to sound as if she hadn’t just been heavily making out for the past who-knows-how-long (distantly, she reminds herself that Caleb would know how long and then further decided that that was not the time and place to be reprimanding herself). They watched Yasha nod and walk away to their nearby camp as her and Caleb avoided each other’s gaze a little awkwardly, the atmosphere would be becoming stuffy had it not been for the spell’s nature. She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry if that got a little… out of hand.”

“ _Nein_ , don’t apologize,” he reassured her, taking her hand and squeezing it briefly before retracting it to put through the sleeve of his coat. He gave a sideways smile at her. “Plus, we have next time?”

She grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth in agreement: “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i. i wrote more fluff because it's very heartwarming but also the concept of the two of them just being romantic in a hut usually meant for keeping themselves safe while everyone else is way too preoccupied being high or being the responsible adult is so funny to me. anyways we're in the home stretch now yall hang on tight we got two more after this! love yourself and love each other folks <3!  
> (catch me @thegirlofsmarts on tumblr!)


End file.
